bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare of Mensis
The Nightmare of Mensis is a location in Bloodborne. Description When Micolash and the School of Mensis sought an audience with Mergo, they would likely never believe the events that would have transpired from it. The sacrifice of their own physical bodies was needed to project their minds into the realm of nightmares, but that sacrifice served their needs and bore its fruits. This realm was hosted by none other than Micolash, and it was by his own design or want that the Nightmare of Mensis came to be. The giant castle-like structure is divided into three very specific places: * The Chapel where the Nightmare Apostles reside, at the left-most side of the whole structure. * Mergo's Loft, which houses the most important foes in the area, and is located on the right side. * The Great Bridges that connect both buildings, the top and middle one containing gardens, and the bottom one being simply a pathway. In the middle distance there is an enormous tower, where something gazes from afar, a giant spotlight that follows anything in its line of sight and induces Frenzy. Lamps in the Area * Nightmare of Mensis * Mergo's Loft Base * Mergo's Loft Middle * Wet Nurse's Lunarium Connections *Lecture Building 2nd Floor Enemies *Brain of Mensis *Carrion Crow *Giant Lost Child *Maneater Boar *Mergo's Attendant *Mergo's Chief Attendant *Nightmare Apostle *Rabid Dog *Shadow of Yharnam *Silverbeast *Skeletal Puppet *Winter Lantern *Parasite Larva NPC Hunters *Edgar, Choir Intelligencer Bosses *Micolash, Host of the Nightmare *Mergo's Wet Nurse Loot *Blood Rock *Choir Bell *Eye rune *Iron Door Key *Moon rune *Shaman Bone Blade Trivia * Sprawled across the Nightmare there are countless statues that resemble human bodies melded together, and eyes that are sticking to every surface inside the buildings. Some of these eyes have spider like feet and a type of rod or plant erupting from the center of the pupil. * The Nightmare of Mensis is amongst the most mysterious places in the world of Bloodborne, just like any other nightmare realm that can be found within it. However, taking into consideration that it resembles an enormous castle with an impressive library, many horrors and strange architecture, and that nightmares are based on reality of the world, this takes us to Micolash and his title as "Host of the Nightmare". Just like Gehrman, he too is the host of a dream land, specifically a bad one, and as such the likely thing is that as Gehrman was granted audience with the Moon Presence, and given a home that was tied to his hopes and desires, so did Micolash became the owner of this castle and its contents when he was granted audience with Mergo. However, it is unknown whether this is a structure that existed in the real world, or if it was conjured to fit the needs and wants of the despicable Micolash. * The whole castle is named after two specific beings: Mergo and Mergo's Wet Nurse. This is interesting on many levels. Videos Gallery Nightmare_of_Mensis_concept_art_1.jpg|Nightmare of Mensis concept art Nightmare_of_Mensis_concept_art_2.jpg Nightmare_of_Mensis_concept_art_3.jpg Nightmare_of_Mensis_concept_art_4.jpg Nightmare_of_Mensis_1.jpg Nightmare_of_Mensis_2.jpg Nightmare_of_Mensis_3.jpg Nightmare_of_Mensis_5.jpg Bloodborne™_20151009193411.jpg Bloodborne™_20151009210248.jpg Bloodborne™_20151009195024.jpg Bloodborne™_20151009205702.jpg Bloodborne™_20151009205916.jpg Bloodborne™_20151009210427.jpg Nightmare_of_Mensis_4.jpg|Edgar, Choir Intelligencer Category:Locations Category:Nightmare Headstone Lamps